My Psychopath
by RiverPond20
Summary: River wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. A large metallic door groaned to the left of her and slammed shut again. She could hear the clicking of high-heels on concrete coming towards her. She began to hope with all her might that this was just a silly nightmare.


This takes place in River's timeline just before the Impossible Astronaut when she is re-captured my Kovarian and the Silence.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

She was hanging by her wrists and held to the ground by her ankles; four large, uncomfortable and painful shackles holding her in place, her head drooping onto her chest. River wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. The room was cold, damp and almost pitch black except for a small opening to the outside world at the opposite end. A large metallic door groaned to the left of her and slammed shut again.

"Melody Pond"

It was a voice she knew all too well. She could hear the clicking of high-heels on concrete coming towards her. She began to hope with all her might that this was just a silly nightmare. In her head she was screaming at the top of her lungs and fighting to be freed but in reality she was still and silent with her chin or her chest. She didn't want to look up to see that face; a black eye and blood red lips; this face meant nothing to her but pain and suffering. Her breathing began to get heavier like all her organs were weighing her down, dragging her to the floor.

She felt a hand grip her chin and push her face upright. "There we go" an evil smile crept up the witches face as their eyes met "Remember me?" she let out a cold giggle as her sharp nails dug into Rivers jaw.

Her senses began to return "Kovarian" Her voice weak and broken. The hand dropped from her chin but she kept her head up.

Kovarian laughed "What is it you say? Ah, yes. _Hello, Sweetie_"

All her strength returned, River growled as she pulled hard against her chains. She wanted to rip this woman apart. She wanted to do all the things this horrible being taught her to do; Murder in the most fowl way.

"Shhh" Kovarian began to walk around her prisoner "It's no use fighting. You'll never get out"

River could feel all her bruises and broken ribs; she couldn't remember getting here but she knew she had put up a fight. She couldn't show her pain, especially to this woman. This woman had trained her to take a far worse beating than that. "Surely you don't believe that" she was wide awake "I've escaped from you before. These chains, they're a mockery to all the things you've taught me"

Kovarian couldn't help but keep the smug smile on her face "Security has been _improved _since our last encounter. These chains are reinforced; even if you could get out of them you'd still have to get out of this room - which is a taller order than it appears to be – after that, well, I'll leave that up to your imagination" She stood right in front of River, their faces almost touching, the smug smile held firmly in place "It's for your own good"

River spat at her. Kovarian coiled in disgust and wiped her cheek. She gritted her teeth and grabbed River's jaw so tight that her nails actually broke the skin on her cheek and she was now bleeding.

"You've forgotten all I've done for you, Melody. Without me you'd be nothing! I made you strong, powerful, I gave you a purpose"-

"No!"

"Yes, Melody, Yes!"-

"I'm not that little girl anymore!"

"No, you're a full blown psychopath. _My _psychopath"

"You're wrong" River began to chuckle. Kovarian's rage turned to disbelief and she retracted the claws from River's face. She couldn't understand why this woman was laughing "You see, _Madame_ _Kovarian_, while I am still a psychopath, I'm not yours, no, your psychopath's been gone since 1938 I'm afraid. I'm different now; I'm far stronger than any beating you ever gave me, I'm smarter than any lesson you ever taught me, I'm far more of a fighter than you _ever _trained me to be; because _he _came into my life – oh yes – this psychopath has a psychopath of her own, and together, we will go to the end of time itself to see that you are taken down, _Sweetie_" Now she was the smug one.

Kovarians lips were the thinnest River had ever seen them; she was rendered speechless. River could do nothing but laugh.

Kovarian turned sharply on the spot and made her way towards the door. A guard opened it. "Prepare the spacesuit; I want her at the bottom of that lake before morning" she ordered as the door slammed behind her.


End file.
